Pirate Blood
by Pookey
Summary: Sanji is a pirate first and foremost. One-Shot. Disclaimer: Not Mine!


**Summary**: Sanji is a pirate first and foremost.

**A/N:** I haven't dabbled in this world in a long long time. I have been reading the manga and fanfiction but I have not actually written anything for the fandom until now. I love Sanji so much, and I just had to write this for him. This is heavily based around the song by Panic! At the Disco's song _"There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet"_ I highly suggest you listen to the lyrics of the song because it just Screams Sanji. Thank you for taking the time to read~!

"_There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet"_

Sanji Blackleg was a ladies' man, a cook and gentleman, but most importantly was he was a pirate. Not just any pirate though, no he wasn't some boy who dreamed of Becoming a pirate of great worth, he wasn't a pirate that was brought into this life through a chain of events...No sir he was born and raised as one throughout his entire life. He breathed and bled the blood of a true sea dog and his foster father was one of the most feared across the seas. To a true sea man this entitles him to strive for a more glorious and story worthy tale than those that came before him, and as a true pirate he walked that path with pride in each unlawful adventure he entangled himself with.

Straightening his tie the blonde smiled before smoothly walking to a hostess in front of a large gated entrance. The island they had docked at the past week was filled to the brim with security for the Duke of Estra, the islands "ruler." The townspeople were quite upset with him and his family for using their tax money for extravagant parties, and with much manipulation Luffy had gotten them all involved with the townsfolk. Luffy wanted to march up and just punch the man, but Nami quickly deflated that idea. Zoro and Robin didn't seem too intrigued with the idea. Robin for the lack of history or puzzle to solve and Zoro for...well Zoro didn't do politics unless they needed to speak with his swords.

Sanji though, when wind had reached his ears of the misfortune, decided to take it upon himself to deal with the matter. Zoro eyed him suspiciously but the cook only grinned and stated it was something he wished to take care of, and had even convinced Nami to let him with promise of treasures to be brought back. Luffy was even easier to bribe...Meat. All Sanji asked was to prepare the ship for launch in four days time and for Chopper to accompany him for the day.

Sanji went missing for the next three days and only made quick appearances to cook and then he would be off once more; always with a strange smile and twinkle in his eye. Everyone tried to ask what the blonde was planning; even the girls would flirt to try and gain information, but the blonde only chuckle and blow the questions away with the grace of a gentleman.

When the forth day rolled around Sanji slung a bag across his shoulder and left the ship with a spring in his step, and made sure to let the crew know to be off and ready to set sail at the signal. When asked what the signal would be he smirked and just said they would know.

The night soon rolled around and Sanji was found perched near the fence of the Duke's mansion. The mansion was filled with royalty and rich folk alike as the Duke was throwing once again another party, and since it was invitation only Sanji had only a mild trouble of gaining entrance. After smoothly talking with the hostess he was soon was walking amongst the rich as if one of their own with ease. Yellow sunglasses dawned his face and each person he spoke with soon was charmed with his stories of adventures in business but with each person they soon forgot him in the crowd. His presence was just a whiff in the masses, a man honored to meet but soon forgotten. Sanji quickly made his way to the Duke himself and once again charmed his way into the man's trust. Easily Sanji manipulated the crowd to his whims and was soon forgotten with the only memory each person had was of a name, Mr. Prince. Soon he had snuck into the mansion's safe room.

The bag he had brought earlier was filled quickly with maps, deeds, files, recipes, government documents, and most importantly...cold hard cash. The bag would have been more difficult to sneak out if everyone was still awake that is. Waltzing straight back into the main room with the heavy bag slung over his shoulder Sanji surveyed his surrounding noting everyone fast asleep where they dropped.

He momentarily mourned for the ladies he had to put to sleep with the medication he had Chopper make and placed a single rose on each woman...after relinquishing their jewels from them. Every man was also searched and pickpockted before gathering his belongings and walking straight out of the garden. An easy pace was made and soon the Going Merry was in sight and his crew mates gaped... A large Cheshire grin made his face as screams ensued from behind him.

Placing a small sack in the mayor's hand was all he did before taking his main treasures and raced to the Merry as it began pulling away.

A last leap was made and the blonde landed gracefully on the railing of the small ship. Questions and shouts of excitement from his crew were made but Sanji only lit up a cigarette in a job well done. Giving the treasure bag to Nami he made his was to his kitchen, a smug grin on his face and a fresh cigarette.

"_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..."_


End file.
